The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode material for non-aqueous secondary batteries, a non-aqueous secondary battery, and a method for producing a positive electrode material for non-aqueous secondary batteries.
Non-aqueous secondary batteries, such as lithium ion secondary batteries, have been commonly used as a power source for small-sized devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, etc. The use of non-aqueous secondary batteries as a power source for large-sized machines, such as electric vehicles, has been studied because the average operation voltage of the non-aqueous secondary batteries can be raised.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-048838 discloses using, as an active material, lithium-containing transition metal complex oxide particles in which at least one of titanium boride and zirconium boride is sintered on the particle surface. According to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-048838, the boride particles function as an electrical conduction assisting agent, and the boride particles are sintered on the surface of the lithium transition metal complex oxide particles. Therefore, these particles are unlikely to separate even if the charge/discharge cycle is repeated, so that the effect of improving the electrical conductivity can be maintained. Thus, the boride particles have excellent output characteristic.